


paint me in trust

by violinbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Closet Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Size Kink, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbee/pseuds/violinbee
Summary: Changbin and Seungmin are paired for a game of 7 minutes in heaven.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 325





	paint me in trust

The closet was small; it made Changbin feel claustrophobic. It didn’t help that the tension was thick enough to be cut, an uncomfortable silence settling between the two boys as they waited for someone to break. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all.

The nine of them had been messing around, playing games for the sake of passing time. Changbin didn’t remember exactly who it was that suggested seven minutes in heaven but, knowing their friends, it was probably Jisung. Damn it, Jisung.

“If you don’t want to do anything, we don’t have to,” Changbin said quickly, fidgeting with his fingers as he did his best to avoid Seungmin’s gaze.

Seungmin was just as flustered, his cheeks a deep red as he chewed on his bottom lip, “I mean…” he started, trying to find the words, “I don’t… not want to do something.” 

Changbin was sure the surprise was evident on this face. He had been harboring an unhealthy crush on Seungmin for the last 6 months but he hadn’t ever expected it to actually go anywhere. Clearly, he had been mistaken. It was just that Seungmin was always so _proper_. He’d never expressed any real interest in romance and sex and when asked, his answer was always the same: he was waiting. For what, nobody knew and he never cared to specify. 

“Changbin?” Seungmin called softly, “We don’t have to do anything, it’s just a stupid game. I don’t know what I was—“

Changbin shook his head quickly, “No, no, no, I— I want to. Just got stuck in my head for a second there.” 

Why did he have to be so awkward about this? He was supposed to be the one taking the lead seeing as, technically, he had the most experience between the two of them. Typically, he was a lot more assertive but something about Seungmin made his mind go blank. He was completely whipped. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a weight against his knee, flushing when he realized it was a hand. Seungmin had gotten closer. How had Changbin not noticed that? He met the younger’s eyes finally and of all the things he expected to find, lust was not one of them. 

“Can I kiss you, then?” Seungmin asked, his voice just barely above a whisper. 

Changbin nodded jerkily, his lips parting in invitation. Clearly, that was all the permission Seungmin needed because like an over-excited puppy, he lurched forward and connected their lips sloppily. 

What Seungmin lacked in precision, he made up for in enthusiasm, licking into Changbin’s mouth as if he were the sweetest thing in the world. Changbin couldn’t say he was much better though, climbing onto Seungmin’s lap as soon as the younger pulled at his waist. Their positioning was awkward, the closet not allowing for much leg room but it was hard to care. 

Changbin shuddered when he felt Seungmin’s hand slip under his shirt, a warm palm resting against the small of his back. He bit gently at the younger’s bottom lip, sliding his hands over his shoulders and down his chest, creeping toward the waistband of Seungmin’s sinfully tight jeans. He didn’t know how much time they had left but it didn’t matter anymore; not when Seungmin was kissing him like it was their last day on earth. They’d make time.

After a long moment, Changbin pulled away, panting hard as he rested his head in the crook of Seungmin’s neck. He gripped at the younger’s shirt, grasping the material in his hand as he brushed his lips lazily over Seungmin’s jaw and shoulder. Seungmin was pliant now, tracing gentle patterns into his skin as he left his trail of feather light kisses.

He gently bit down on the younger’s neck, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to draw out a small whine. Changbin decided that he _really_ liked that noise. He wanted to hear more. So, he bit a little harder, sucking on the clean, unmarked skin. Seungmin made another sound, both hands now sliding up and down Changbin’s waist. 

“Are you leaving a mark?” Seungmin asked, his voice deeper than Changbin had ever heard it before. 

Changbin hummed, detaching his lips and turning his head just slightly so his breath fanned out over Seungmin’s neck, “Do you not want me to?”

Seungmin appeared to think for a second before he was speaking again, “No, keep going.”

Good decision. Changbin was swift to comply, latching his lips over Seungmin’s skin once more and suckling until he was sure a pretty, purple bruise would bloom. He took a moment to admire his creation, the beginnings of a dark blue and red mark painting a once clean canvas. 

Seungmin became impatient, prying Changbin off of him so he could reconnect their lips. It was becoming obvious that the younger liked kissing, the soft whimpers and sounds indicating just how much he enjoyed Changbin’s attack on his mouth. Changbin was more than happy to comply with whatever wishes Seungmin had. 

Without breaking the kiss, Changbin moved again so his legs were on either side of Seungmin’s waist as the younger went to brace one of his hands on Changbin’s thigh, dangerously close to his ass. The younger squeezed the soft flesh, Changbin humming quietly in surprise as Seungmin forced his hips down and against his own. 

It was rough and messy, Changbin’s crotch stuttering against Seungmin’s as he searched for more of that numbing friction. Though a little painful, it eased some of the pressure in his pants. Seungmin seemed to have the same idea, if his ill-concealed erection was any indication. 

Growing more and more needy for proper friction, Changbin dropped his hand to the front of Seungmin’s jeans, using the heel of his palm to grind down against his crotch. Seungmin groaned, breaking the kiss to press his forehead against Changbin’s. The older was quick to check in, “Is this okay? Does it feel good?” 

“Y-yes— so good, hyung, feels good,” Seungmin huffed out, breathless and beyond turned on. 

Changbin searched Seungmin’s face for any signs of discomfort before moving away briefly to lock the closet door. Seungmin whined at the temporary loss of contact, grabbing at Changbin’s shirt until the older was paying attention to him again. 

“Sorry,” Changbin said with a giggle, “Just wanted to make sure nobody will interrupt.”

Seungmin shrugged, “Let them interrupt, I don’t care.”

“Fuck,” Changbin breathed out, bunching up Seungmin’s shirt in his fists again as he began to tug upwards, “That’s hot.”

The younger obliged, letting the tee be pulled from his torso and stuffed aside before he was doing the same with Changbin’s shirt. They both paused for a moment, just staring at each other, lips slightly parted and eyes half lidded. 

“Minnie—“

“Hyung—“ 

They both spoke at the same time, stopping to laugh softly, “Go ahead, Min.”

“You…” Seungmin’s words seemed to catch in his throat as he let his eyes slide over Changbin’s torso. The older was _fit_ , all bulky arms and solid abs, “...are so attractive.” 

Changbin flushed, sheepishly waving off the compliment, “You’re one to talk, pretty boy.” 

Seungmin’s body was almost completely opposite to Changbin’s; he was delicate skin over soft curves. The contrast between their figures was almost comical but they were too enthralled to give it much more thought. 

In order to spare themselves the awkwardness, Seungmin’s hands were on Changbin’s torso again, making the older’s breath catch in anticipation. Seungmin seemed to be exploring, letting his hands roam freely over Changbin’s thick biceps. The faint touching made Changbin shudder eagerly, more than ready to move beyond teasing. 

“Please, Seungmin…” he whined, punctuating his point by canting his hips forward. 

Seungmin groaned softly, dropping his head against the older’s shoulder as he nodded, “Yeah, I know, I’m working on it.” 

Changbin huffed at the sassiness but his snarky response was forgotten when he felt Seungmin’s tongue against his sensitive nipple. He yelped, the sound melting into a moan as he laced his fingers into Seungmin’s light brown hair. The younger gave it a few kitten licks before latching his lips on and sucking hard. Changbin had to muffle his sounds against the side of Seungmin’s neck. 

He knew he was babbling at this point, his words slurring together, “Fuck— yes, j-just like that, Seungminnie.” 

Seungmin undid the front of Changbin’s jeans, using his thumb and index finger to flick open the button. He was clumsy, fumbling before they finally came loose. Changbin let out a breathless laugh before he was coughing out a stifled moan. He had never taken Seungmin for the bold sort but there was nothing shy about the way the younger was palming at his cock. 

“Ah— shit, Min, that’s good,” he praised, “You’re so good at this—“ 

“I’ve only done this a couple times before,” Seungmin admitted, rubbing the tip of his cock over the thin fabric. 

Changbin whimpered, his hips bucking into Seungmin’s featherlight touches, “R-really? I thought you were— _shit_.”

Seungmin had managed to free Changbin from the confines of his boxers, wrapping his hand around the base of the older’s cock, “What? A virgin?”

“Y-yeah!” 

“I’m offended.” He gave Changbin’s dick a squeeze, earning him a pained wheeze and playful slap from the older. 

Changbin thrust into Seungmin’s grip, trying to encourage the younger to actually touch him. Seungmin watched in fascination as Changbin tried to fuck his fist; it was charming in a way, how desperate he’d made his hyung with the most basic of touches. He took pity on Changbin after a few moments of watching him struggle, giving his cock a few slow tugs. 

“Is that good? Do I still seem like a virgin to you?” Seungmin teased, his voice slightly hoarse as he watched the older lose more and more control. 

The words were cool and confident, and the fact that Seungmin was still composed was not sitting well with Changbin. So, despite the shakiness, he reached for the Seungmin’s jeans and undid them just the same. The younger took his bottom lip between his teeth, watching as Changbin made his way through the layers of uncomfortable and restricting clothes. 

Changbin didn’t bother waiting, pulling Seungmin’s cock from his briefs without hesitation. He immediately pressed the pad of his thumb to the leaking tip, making Seungmin hiss and rock his body. There were coats hung precariously above them and with every movement, something else seemed to fall. This closet was far too small for two fully grown men. 

“W-wait, let me—“ Seungmin batted Changbin’s wrist aside and took himself as well as the older’s cock into his hand. The two of them barely fit in Seungmin’s grip, but the feeling of their dicks pressed together was too good to pass up. 

Changbin looked between their bodies, the size difference between their cocks much more obvious when they were right up against each other. Though Changbin was thick, he was significantly shorter than Seungmin who was a just above average in the length department. 

He didn’t get time to think on it much more because Seungmin was moving now, jerking the two of them off slowly. He adjusted his grip, trying to find a way to hold them both comfortably. Changbin was too lost in the feeling to care about the semantics, his eyes shut as he tried to keep his noises down. 

They were still very aware of their friends who were sitting in the living room only a few rooms over. They’d never hear the end of it if someone found out what had happened. It had been well past seven minutes though, and the others had yet to say a word. Changbin was silently hoping that the others had gotten distracted and forgotten.

Any worries that sprung to his mind were shoved away when Seungmin spat into his hand, using a mix of both his spit and their precum as a substitute for lube. Just knowing that was enough to bring Changbin closer to the edge than he would’ve liked, especially so early on. He would have been more embarrassed if Seungmin didn’t look to be in the same predicament. 

“Sh-shit, I know w-we just— _ah_ ,” Seungmin moaned out, “We just s-started but— shit, I’m going to cum if we keep-“

“Y-yeah, me too, me too,” Changbin reassured, meeting Seungmin’s pumps with his own thrusts. 

It didn’t take long after that. The two of them were panting, the sound of hushed moans and whines confined to the small space. It was Seungmin who came first, the sound of his name on Changbin’s lips sending him flying over edge hard enough for his vision to white out, his hips and cock twitching with every spurt of cum that hit his and Changbin’s belly. 

Changbin groaned at the sight. Seungmin tossed his head back, hitting the thin wall with a thud as his mouth fell open. His jaw was tense as he tried to keep his sounds to a minimum. It was interesting watching the younger try to keep himself together, even when he was cumming. 

After a few more moments, Seungmin let go of his own cock, all his attention shifting to getting Changbin off. God, was he always this eager? Changbin felt like his was head spinning. Seungmin swiped his finger through the drying cum on his stomach, wiping it against Changbin’s weeping, bruised cock. 

That really had no right being as hot as it was but the thought of Seungmin’s cum being used on him was enough to send him right back up to the edge, “Yes, yes, _please_.”

“You like that? Using my cum to get yourself off? That’s disgusting,” Seungmin whispered, nipping at Changbin’s earlobe. 

Changbin was humiliated, pink expanding from the tips of his ears and down his neck. The embarrassment only brought him that much closer, his thighs shaking as Seungmin continued to whisper filthy things in his ear. It only took a few more flicks of Seungmin’s wrist before he was cumming finally, the younger peppering kisses over his jaw and cheeks as he rode his peak. 

He didn’t fully realize it at first but Seungmin was praising him, easing him down from his high. He swallowed tightly, throat dry and achy as he tried to focus his mind on the younger’s words. 

“Good boy, there you go. You’re so good for cumming for me,” Seungmin cooed, using his clean hand to smooth down Changbin’s tousled hair. 

Changbin blushed even darker, whining unhappily as he buried his face into the crook of Seungmin’s neck. The younger ran the tips of his fingers up and down Changbin’s back soothingly, taking the time to catch his own breath. They sat like that for several minutes; Changbin found comfort in the rise and fall of Seungmin’s chest. 

Only when they heard a tentative knock at the closet door did they finally jump apart. Changbin quickly redid his pants, Seungmin following suit and trying to neaten the both of them up. They had to play this off as cool as they could.

“Hey, uh— it’s.. been more than 7 minutes so we thought we’d check on you and all—“ They could tell the voice belonged to Chan.

Changbin spoke up for the two of them, cutting off the oldest, “Yup, gotcha. We’ll… um, be out in a second.”

“Yeah, yeah, for sure…” there was a brief period of silence before they heard Chan’s voice again, “Do you need anything in there? Some water? Or tissue maybe?”

Seungmin stifled a laugh against Changbin’s shoulder when he caught the look of complete and utter exasperation on the older’s face, “Chan, we’re fine.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind—“

“Oh my god, go away,” Changbin groaned finally, sounding like a teenager embarrassed by their parents. 

Seungmin pointed out as much once Chan had finally scurried off. Changbin rolled his eyes in faux annoyance but Seungmin was quick to lean forward, kissing the pout off his lips. Call him naive but Changbin thought he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> happy thanksgiving ;)  
> thank you so much for reading. the title is from ‘human’ by dodie. 
> 
> maybe i’m predictable for writing seungbin again, hm?
> 
> as usual, comments and kudos encourage me to keep writing so if you enjoyed it, please consider leaving some feedback!
> 
> talk to me on [nsfw twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittybinnle)!


End file.
